


Чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась

by VioletSweater



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSweater/pseuds/VioletSweater
Summary: Одно непродолжительное прибывание маленькой непослушной жужелицы в кабинете великого и всемогущего президента студенческого совета. Хотя, может, даже у великих и всемогущих есть свои слабости?..
Relationships: Sojun (SB69)/Hachin (SB69)
Kudos: 1





	Чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась

«Ну и харомы!..»  
Вальяжно развалившись на диване, Хатчин не мог перестать крутить головой по сторонам и рассматривать кабинет президента студенческого совета. Посмотри на их школу со стороны — убитая заброшка, ей богу, а этот кабинет совсем другой. Просторный, ухоженный. В какой-то степени даже прилизанный. Все документы по-пижонски расставлены в папках, в алфавитном порядке. Ничего лишнего, и в то же время столько показушной ненужной мебели. Например, вот эта кожаная софа, на которой он сейчас развалился. А рядом с ней длиннющий стеклянный журнальный столик. Чем он тут занимается вообще, к чему вся эта ерунда? Вечно ноет о том, что дел невпроворот, а сам наверняка дрыхнет вот на этой самой софе. От негативных мыслей Хатчина отвлек кондиционер, который внезапно стал генерировать воздух, гораздо прохладнее необходимого.  
Трутень поежился от холода, растер замерзшие руки и недовольно посмотрел на виновника очередной пакости, довольно восседающего за рабочим столом в центре кабинета со своей привычной наглой ухмылочкой на лице.  
— Эй, ты тут меня заморозить хочешь? А ну, сделай как раньше!  
— О-хо. А это чтобы тебе жизнь медом не казалась, Хачико. Убрал ноги с дивана, живо.  
— Вот говнюк. — Буркнул Хатчин себе под нос, недовольно спуская ноги на пол.  
— Я все слышу. — Недовольно приподняв бровь, Соджун демонстративно вздохнул. — Какой же ты еще ребенок, Хачико. Я тебя пустил исключительно по доброте душевной, и все что тебе нужно делать — так это вести себя тихо и не мешать мне работать. Но, похоже, я многого требую от малолетнего хулиганья… Или возраст здесь ни при чём, это так до всех мьюмонов-насекомых в целом туго доходит?  
Еще в середине всей этой утомительной тирады у Хатчина появилось острое желание запустить учебником в сторону источника гадостей, но, немного подумав, он решил, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для драки. «После репетиции получит по наглой морде» — подумал про себя Хатчин, ответив Соджуну недовольным взглядом и тихим презрительным шипением.  
— Тоже мне, умник! Говоришь, что у тебя полно работы, а сам контролируешь каждое мое движение! Тот еще вопрос, у кого мозг невелик! — буркнул Хатчин в сторону Соджуна, недовольно скрестив руки на груди.  
— Заметь, я ничего не говорил про размер мозга, Хачико. — ответил Соджун, одарив шумного первогодку довольным взглядом победителя, после чего вернулся к работе за ноутбуком.  
Хатчин раздраженно хмыкнул, демонстративно развернулся спиной к комаину и уткнулся в смартфон. «Еще двадцать минут до конца урока… Отстой!»  
Порой Хатчину было очень обидно, что все они не учатся в одном классе. Ну, или не все, а хотя бы он с Ясу, было бы кому подсесть на уши… А так сиди и жди, пока остальные освободятся с уроков, чтобы всем вместе собраться на репетицию в студии. Ему, конечно, не привыкать, можно по привычке лишний раз потренироваться в парке. Но, как назло, вчера он оставил гитару в студии, потому что знал, что завтра у всей четверки уроки кончаются в одно и то же время, а сегодня, когда ребята пересеклись в столовой во время обеда, выяснилось, что у Ясу — дежурство, а Джо поставили дополнительный урок для пересдачи из-за пропусков занятий. Трутень не мог перестать ныть о том, что он не знает, чем себя занять в ожидании остальных ребят, на что Ясу привычно пробурчал под нос, чтобы тот заткнулся. Джо хотел было предложить какую-то идею, но его в очередной раз подкосил приступ кашля, и фениксу уже явно было не до решения проблемы Хатчина. Соджун оглядел взглядом привычную вакханалию, выдохнул и деловито откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Хачико, так и быть, можешь подождать у меня в кабинете, если твой микроскопический мозг не может придумать, чем занять себя, только пожалуйста, хватит уже нудеть. Если Джо сейчас откинется, все в школе узнают, что это твоя вина.  
Хатчин уже готов было недовольно огрызнуться на комаину, но в этот момент, довольный решению проблемы Джо, похлопал первогодку по плечу.  
— Ну, вот и отлично! — радостно выдал феникс, утирая рукой кровь с подбородка.– Тогда договорились, после шестого урока встречаемся у главного хода и в студию.  
Хатчин хотел возразить, что все решили за него, и у него нет особого желания проводить время наедине с поганым Соджуном, но подумав немного, решил, что это не самый худший вариант. У него нет особо выбора, да и интересно посмотреть, как выглядит комната президента студенческого совета. Наверное, ради интереса можно и потерпеть.

«Нет, нельзя» — Ответил Хатчин самому себе из прошлого. Трутень покосился на комаину, который деловито набирал что-то на клавиатуре. Внезапно тот будто почувствовал на себе взгляд, повел ухом, после чего молча посмотрел на Хатчина, вопросительно подняв бровь. Хатчин тихонько фыркнул и отвел взгляд.  
«Все-то он отслеживает… Никогда нельзя терять бдительность рядом с этим типом!» — пронеслось в голове у первогодки. Однако… Может именно поэтому рядом с Соджуном Хатчина всегда преследовало какое-то… игривое настроение? Что ему скажет Ясу на его предложение об авантюрах и хулиганствах? Чтобы он замолчал и оставил его в покое. Джо устало вздохнет, даст подзатыльник и по-взрослому нудно добавит, чтобы тот лучше думал об учебе.  
А что ждать от Соджуна?.. В его голове все действия прописаны на сто ходов вперед, и никогда не знаешь, что он выдаст в очередной раз. Вероятнее всего, это будет очередная пакость, хотя, бывали и исключения… Хатчин не хотел признавать этого до конца, но, даже не смотря на то, что почти в любом случае в стычках с Соджуном он выходит проигравшим, что-то внутри него снова и снова заставляло его лезть и нарываться на неприятности.  
Хатчин еще раз тихонько выглянул из-за экрана смартфона и покосился на комаину. Сидит, работает тут, понимаешь, а ему здесь скучать. А что если.?  
С шаловливой гримасой на лице, Хатчин тихонько сполз с софы и потянулся к школьной сумке, лежащей рядом на полу. Открыв сумку, трутень протянул руку до самого дна, и, схватившись за медовую булочку, демонстративно зашуршал упаковкой. Первогодка чуть развернулся и бросил взгляд на президента студенческого совета, при этом еле скрывая довольную ухмылку на лице — как же отреагирует комаину?  
Сначала ушки. Невольно дернулись на источник шума, потом настороженно поднялись. Не прошло и секунды — и вот уже свирепый взгляд изумрудных глаз недовольно смотрит на Хатчина из-под густых бровей.  
— Хачико. Что во фразе «сиди спокойно» тебе не понятно? — раздраженным голосом выдал Соджун, резко развернувшись на рабочем кресле в сторону Хатчина.  
— Что, о чем ты? Кондиционер так громко шумит, ничего не слышу! — еле сдерживая смех, выдал Хатчин, наигранно открывая упаковку и вгрызаясь в булочку.  
Золотистый хвост комаину невольно дернулся, и в следующую секунду Хатчин будто физически ощутил волну раздражения, направленную в его сторону. «Но останавливаться нельзя, что он мне сделает, не станет же устраивать драку в своем драгоценном пижонском кабинете?..»  
Хатчин деловито закинул ногу на ногу, откинулся на спинку софы, и принялся дальше разворачивать упаковку булочки.  
— Ой, а тут немного крошек рассыпал, ничего ведь? — голосом, полным наигранного сожаления, выдал Хатчин, стряхивая крошки на пол.  
Резкий звук отодвигания стула в сторону заставил Хатчина моментально сменить довольную улыбку на удивление. Подобно грому среди ясного неба, над первогодкой нависла высокая тень. «Наверное, я перестарался» — мелькнуло в голове у Хатчина, сразу перед тем, как широкие руки схватили его тонкие запястья.  
Хатчин приготовился к худшему, но в следующую секунду услышал…смех? Открыв глаза, его взгляд встретился с взглядом изумрудных глаз, которые были. слишком близко.  
— Хо-хо, Хачико! Ты бы видел себя со стороны! Весь скукожился… — голос Соджуна прозвучал протяжно, с привычной для него насмешкой в голосе. Комаину притянул запястья Хатчина ближе к себе, от чего последнего пошатнуло, как осенний лист на ветру. Соджун чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Хатчину, от чего тот невольно поежился.  
— Я что, такой страшный? — добавил он приглушенно, не отрывая взгляда от небесных глаз первогодки. По телу Хатчина пробежали мурашки, и он попытался вырваться из крепкой хватки комаину, но его попытки закончилась неудачей — сложно тягаться в силе с таким крепким старшеклассником.  
— Да пошел ты! — выдал Хатчин, но вместо планируемого агрессивного тона его голос прозвучал приглушенно и неуверенно.  
Соджун устало выдохнул и чуть отстранился, но так и не выпустил запястья Хатчина из своих рук.  
— Невозможно работать, пока ты тут, Хачико. Думаю, ты сегодня отлично постарался и определенно заслуживаешь штраф за нарушение работы президента студенческого совета. Скажем, 6900 саундолларов будет достаточно, может тогда я и отпущу тебя… — довольно протянул комаину.  
— Что?! Откуда у меня такие деньги? А ну, отпусти, сейчас же! Мне было просто интересно, чем ты тут таким занимаешься, я думал, может, ты бы захотел поговорить насчет следующего лайва или… — чуть ли не сквозь зубы выпалил Хатчин, продолжая безуспешные попытки высвободиться из крепкой хватки. Он запоздало понял, что ему невольно захотелось оправдаться и почувствовать себя виноватым в ситуации. Чувство не из приятных, но все лучше, чем сказать прямо, что ему на самом деле было любопытно остаться наедине с комаину и, возможно, узнать его получше?.. «Дурацкая идея» — подытожил для самого себя Хатчин. Он поднял глаза и, внезапно увидел на лице Соджуна такое выражение, которое он не видел раньше никогда. Он не назвал бы себя экспертом в чтении эмоций, скорее даже наоборот, но сейчас он мог точно сказать, что комаину будто был… Приятно удивлен сказанными им словами?..  
— Не думал, что тебе может быть интересно что-то кроме меда и твоей гитары, Хачико. — внезапно произнес Соджун, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Ну вот именно поэтому я и хотел!.. Ты же ничего не знаешь обо мне, а говоришь подобное! — Хатчин обиженно фыркнул и даже топнул ногой от недовольства. — И вообще, хватит называть меня этой дурацкой кличкой! У меня есть имя! Хатчин, ХАТЧИН!  
— О-хо. Вот как.  
Хатчин не успел толком ничего понять, только ощутил, что его запястья наконец-то свободны. Широкая ладонь тяжело легла на его плечо, и в следующий момент Соджун резко приблизился к нему, да так, что Хатчин смог разглядеть довольные игривые искорки, мелькнувшие в его изумрудных глазах. Непослушные пряди, выбивающиеся из общей копны роскошных золотых волос, коснулись его щеки, и в следующую секунду ухо Хатчина опалило теплое дыхание.  
— Почему бы тогда тебе не рассказать мне о себе побольше, _Хатчин_. — довольно, почти шепотом, протянул Комаину, усилив при этом хватку на плече трутня.  
Логически Хатчин понимал, что нужно взять, оттолкнуть Соджуна и привычно попытаться вдарить ему, потому что эта выходка… Очевидно, очередная из его многочисленных издевок. Но все тело будто онемело и предательски не слушалось своего хозяина. Хатчин нервно сглотнул и вжался в спинку софы еще сильнее, но в то же время его голову посетило резкое желание ответно крепко схватиться в плечо Соджуна и….  
— О-хо. Сколько времени. Надо собираться в студию, Хачико, а ты тут расселся!  
Хатчин растерянно посмотрел на свое плечо, где еще мгновение назад была широкая ладонь Соджуна. Сам президент студенческого совета уже стоял рядом, и как ни в чем не бывало, довольно смотрел на Хатчина сверху вниз.  
— Я. Я пойду встречу Ясу. У класса! — резко выпалил Хатчин, крепко схватил свою школьную сумку и пулей выскочил из кабинета.  
Ноги будто сами несли его подальше от злосчастного кабинета, и хотелось скорее оказаться где-нибудь, только бы не видеть эти проклятые изумрудные глазищи. «Что это вообще такое было?!» — задал вопрос Хатчин самому себе, но в голове все настолько плыло, что он даже не мог понять, это вопрос к выходке Соджуна, или его странной реакции. «Еще и уши горят… Наверное продуло…» — отметил Хатчин, прижимая сумку к груди. Он остановился, огляделся по сторонам и понял, что пробежал мимо класса Ясу.  
— Агрх, дурацкий кондиционер, отстойный кабинет и хозяин кабинета тот еще чмошник! — выпалил Хатчин на весь коридор и растерянно развернулся и поторопился в сторону класса друга детства.

Останься бы Хатчин в кабине Соджуна чуть подольше, он бы увидел, как, несмотря на серьезное и задумчивое выражение лица, пушистый золотистый хвост невольно виляет из стороны в сторону.


End file.
